


【白魏】逗猫棒的正确使用方法

by sr1111101212



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 山花cp - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship





	【白魏】逗猫棒的正确使用方法

金渐层好乖好黏人好听话。

魏大勋彼时正躺在粉色的懒人沙发上，右手指捏着白色的螺纹状带着绒球和流苏的逗猫棒，乐此不疲地陪贴在他怀里的金渐层玩耍。

与平常一些说辞中养不熟或者趾高气扬不理人的猫主子不同，爱奇艺后台这只金渐层似乎格外的活泼好动，自从被抱到魏大勋身边后就没有停止过对他手中逗猫棒的残害行为。胖嘟嘟，不对，实际上是毛绒绒的小肉垫伸起来，就没放下去过。好不容易抓住啃了两口，又脱了手，于是又采取新一轮的攻击模式。

太可爱了。魏大勋的眼睛里开始止不住地冒出爱心。

同事走过来被一人一猫的惬意时光吸引了视线，站着望了一会儿，当然也可能只是单纯的发呆，毕竟这个后台有多尴尬无聊，个中滋味只有当事人才能明白。

“给你逗会儿？”

魏大勋仰起脸看他，手里和猫纠扯的动作却没受影响。同事回过神来，只冲他摆手。君子成人之美不夺人所好。开口问他，“你挺熟练啊。养过猫么？”

养过猫么？这种问题，魏大勋想，这种问题要怎么回答啊。

他眼底浮现出一张轮廓分明的脸，俊秀的眉骨，挺拔的山根，微垂的眼角和点在人相思穴位上的那颗泪痣。没道理，真是没道理，他的眼睛尚且没把那下半张脸看清，大脑却已经以迅雷不及掩耳的速度计算出了距上次见面至今他们分别了多少个白天黑夜。

原来有这么想他。魏大勋愤愤不平地唾弃自己，数学课的时候怎么这脑子就不转呢？

“猫倒是没养过，但养过猫祖宗。”

他笑了起来，梨涡被放出来，开始招摇撞骗。同事是个知情人士，几乎是在一瞬间就反应过来这人嘴里的话是什么意思，毫不客气地转身就走，不忘翻他白眼，边走那背影还气急败坏地骂骂咧咧，“花钱让你上这儿……”

后面几个字自然没说出来。

魏大勋装腔作势地对着同事远去的背影飞了几个吻，低下头继续当一个称职的金渐层陪玩。

但是，刚才和同事那番对话倒是提醒了他。家里那位猫祖宗，动不动就黑脸挂相，平日里自己缠着他还要被口头嫌弃，从来也不主动找哥哥玩儿，那姿态简直和怀里这只差了十万八千里远。怎么都是猫，你很高贵么？

他的视线落在自己手里拿着的东西上，定睛看了几眼，顿时豁然开朗。对症下药，是不是就缺这么个逗猫棒！

喜欢玩逗猫棒怎么不早和哥哥说呢？他心里的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，脑补到家里那位走高冷挂的酷哥傻不啦叽和逗猫棒撕扯的样子，他在心里怒发了十个“绝了妈的”的咆哮表情包。立刻掏出手机在橙色软件上下单了一个三件套的粉色仙女逗猫棒，羽毛铃铛流苏水晶珠子，样样都是猛男最爱。

正好也要回家了。他想着，抱起怀里的金渐层猛亲了一口。

浴室里的水声停了。

白敬亭系着浴袍推门从里面出来，整个人向外蒸着雾气。湿淋淋的头发丝上还挂着水珠，一颗一颗地又砸在地板上。他索性把手里的毛巾直接挂在头上，不是很想擦，也不想吹。

怕掉头发。

一抬眼就看到他的梨涡大金毛，不是，他的恋人下巴搭在沙发靠背上冲他摇尾巴，不是，冲他眨眼睛。琉璃吊灯的光晕映在他月牙一样笑弯的眼睛里，盛不下的水荡漾着马上就要溢出来，晃得白敬亭快要不知今夕是何年。

“你干啥？这样盯着我。”

他站在原地，回过神来朝人挑了挑眉。对方傻笑的更欢了，勾勾手指叫他过来，装出一副神秘兮兮的模样说，“我给你看个好东西。”

白敬亭好奇心起来，长腿一迈三两步跨到沙发旁，挨着人坐下来问，“啥？”

问完他就后悔了。

这人几乎是张牙舞爪地不知道从哪儿变出了一坨粉色不明物体直往他面前戳，欣喜若狂地炫耀着，“小白！你看你看！喜不喜欢！”

又是羽毛又是铃铛的，眼花缭乱的同时少不得还要耳鸣。白敬亭用了足足十秒才分辨清这到底是个什么好东西，差点一口气撅过去。只可惜另外一位当事人仍旧沉浸在欺负他的喜悦中，羽毛蹭在他眉心，又跳至他的嘴角，在他自己都没意识到的时候，蹭起了一身的火。各种意义上的火。

“你们猫科动物不是最喜欢这个了嘛。”

魏大勋见人没什么反应也不气馁，说到底其实是意料之中的事情。不过能欺负小白挺好的，不对，应该是太好了。魏大勋如是想，梨涡在他的嘴角跳起了舞。手中仍旧毫无规律可言地抖着逗猫棒，更有甚者，还选择性地往人耳朵上蹭。

“你不喜欢么？这玩意儿不吸引你么？”

“你不想咬它么？不想舔它么？不想和它玩儿么？”

铃铛叮叮当当的声音没停，魏大勋的嘴也没停。唇瓣亮晶晶的，张张合合地没完没了。白敬亭窥见他那条躲在门牙后面为非作歹的小舌头，身上的火烧得更旺了。看上去像是颇有些死心认命地瘪着嘴任人戳了好一会儿，魏大勋难得见自家小男友这么听话任人宰割，乐得马上就能一脚踏空飞起来。而实际上白敬亭本人被蜜罐梨涡里泼出来的糖浆淋成了个落汤鸡，浑身上下都是黏的。

白洗澡了。他想。

白敬亭叹了口气，一伸手就把东西抢了过来。被抢了东西的人先是愣了两秒，下一秒笑得更加鸡贼，“你看吧！你果然还是喜欢……”他话没说完，被小男友窜起来按在了沙发上。

猫祖宗终于还是现了原形，脸比平时看起来还要黑，也不知道是真生气了还是装的。魏大勋心里的小人这时候敲起了退堂鼓，你妈的你不早敲，魏大勋一边在心里破口大骂，一边条件反射地向后背陷着的沙发深处缩了缩才敢抬眼睛看人。

白敬亭很帅。这是众所周知且被魏大勋经常拿着喇叭广播的事实。

但众所不周知的是，白敬亭冷脸的时候更帅，在床上冷脸的时候尤甚。

他咽了咽口水，看不见的喉结无声地滚动了两下，觉得自己可能有受虐倾向。压在他身上的人居高临下地看他，眯着狭长的一双眸子，从一只猫可能变成了一只雪豹或者一只白虎，反正就是会吃人的那种。他在那双眼睛中看到几近露骨的爱意和说不清道不明的与之截然相反的克制，这样复杂的情绪让他的头脑也跟着焚了起来。他看到百兽之王刀刃一样锋利的喉结动了。

于是魏大勋后知后觉反应过来气氛的走偏。抬手摸了一把自己的脸，烫得他连忙又缩了回去。白敬亭身上沐浴液的味道有浓郁的玫瑰花香，钻入他的鼻腔，从肺开始向五脏六腑荡漾。他不自觉的心猿意马，看人的模样都模糊了起来，只有那颗黑洞一样的泪痣吸着他的神魂。在整个人飘起来之前他听到神明说起下流的话。

白敬亭说，“想咬你，想舔你，想和你玩儿。”

结果他买的逗猫棒被塞进了他的屁股里。

生气得恼羞成怒的小魏：垃圾淘宝骗人的玩意儿我给你举报咯！

被伺候得舒服了的小魏：挺好用的竟然给个五星好评吧，下次还想试试螺纹的。

——完——


End file.
